


Ocean Eyes

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Jaime is sad, POV Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Jaime thinks Brienne died during the Battle of Bastards.





	Ocean Eyes

It's been many months since the last time he smiled. He knew that his brother, Tyrion, was worried and Cersei was annoyed by his mood.

He couldn't change the feelings currently in his heart. And all because he let her go...to die shortly after it, apparently.

Jaime parted ways with Brienne when he decided to stay in King's Landing and she wanted to fulfill her promise to Lady Catelyn Stark. The promise of protecting Sansa and Arya Stark. They had a farewell that was implied that someday they would meet again...if only he knew then.

Words arrived later that Brienne died while fighting in the Battle of Bastards, when Jon Snow, the bastard of the North, decided to fight against the Boltons. He won, but that cost many lives. Including hers.

Now, the bastard wants an audience with all the rulers and Cersei agreed to that. He hated that his sister seemed to be enjoying herself, Jaime has been annoyed by her since when he came back to King's Landing. He never tried anything more with her, not even a kiss, he fell out of love with her but still cared enough because she was his sister after all.

Tyrion had been coming and going from Dragonstone since he aligned himself with the Dragon Queen. Jaime wasn't sure how his little brother was still alive when Cersei knew that he was loyal to another person and not to her. Sometimes, he liked to amuse himself thinking that she actually cared for Tyrion.

And without his brother to be his friend and somewhat confidant, the oldest of the Lannisters felt lonely and burning in grief.

The audience with the other rulers was going to happen in some hours and he needed to put his armor on himself before presenting in front of his queen.

Cersei wanted to arrive late, when she heard the news that the others were all gathered in the dragonpit near the beach waiting for her, she gave the order to march towards it.

Jaime hasn't been outside much lately, choosing to stay in his quarters to sleep and eat when he felt like doing so. There was a lingering feeling of doing nothing everyday, but his servants always had an idea to make him get up from his bed. He suspected that Cersei ordered them to keep and eye on him, after all, she loved him deep down. Even if her heart was tainted with hate towards all the rest.

The sun was blazing, with the clear blues sky contrasting on the back. Jaime took the time to breathe the fresh air with enjoyment, deeply inhaling the scent of lavender and exhaling afterwards.

He sometimes imagined what his life would be if Brienne was still alive. He likes to dabble with questions about his possible choices regarding his feelings. If he would pursue them if he had the chance, if he would let go completely of Cersei for any other person... frustrating was the only thing left in the end. Because Brienne wasn't there. Would never be.

Cersei called out for Jaime to keep closer, he took some steps ahead of her and marched with an intense look in his eyes. He already knew this meeting would lead to his queen being mad later in the evening, specially because the dragon queen would be present.

Jaime was too tired to deal with wherever subject this meeting was about. They ascended the few steps that led to the center of the dragonpit and suddenly all the noise came to an end and many people were staring at them.

He saw Jon Snow wearing a great amount of fur around his shoulders, Stark legacy, and wondered why the man insisted on sweating when he could just take the cloak out. Jaime recognized many faces presented, being son of Tywin sure has its perks, like knowing half of the population in the known lands.

There was a woman next to Jon, with an olive skin who wore a necklace around her neck indicating she had been a slave at some point in her life.

Cersei went to sit on the vacant seat, adorned with silk and crafted wood. While the others sat on a normal pale wood, he noticed another seat empty, one near Jon Snow. Cersei also noticed because her stance became tense, and Jaime could hear the sound of her anger boiling inside her veins.

Jaime already knew Cersei wasn't going to bend easily to whatever they wanted to talk about.

Tyrion came closer to Jaime, something that made him relieved to see his brother alive and well. 

“Your queen seems to be angry.”

“Of course, she is angry. Your Targaryen queen isn't where she is supposed to be.”

He saw his brother smiling softly, amused by Jaime’s impatience and sarcasm.

“It’s good to see you feeling something...I was worried.”

With that, Jaime shut out again. He hated when people pity him or felt worry towards him. It wasn’t something he was used to and would never be.

Suddenly, a rapid wind lifted the few strands of his hair and the locks from Tyrion’s head, something was coming. A huge creature appeared in the middle of the clouds, and riding the beast was the Targaryen queen. With her white hair and blue eyes, there was a flash of another pair of blue eyes passing in his mind that made his heart clench. He stared at the sandy ground, hoping this day would end soon.

The meeting was long and brief at the same time, they were asking for Cersei’s help to fight the dead creatures from the above the wall that were going to invade the north and later conquer the rest if they did nothing.

Jaime couldn’t care less about the meeting though, he stared at the dragon circling the pit and waiting for its master to call it again to pick her up. He was impressed by the height and strange pigmentation of the dragon’s scales. Wondering how high it could go and remembered that one time he foolish advanced straight to the point to combat it...he was indeed an insolent fool.

When the meeting was over and the queen disappeared with her dragon, Cersei stood up and he did the same. Jaime hoovered his eyes through the crowd of people from the north and his eyes set on the tallest one. His hand grasped for something to hold on to, setting on the armchair he was previously on. 

Cersei waited for him with a killing expression, he ignored that and kept staring at the tall blond woman on the other side of the arena. She observed him with a curious expression and then her blue eyes brightened with realization.

She walked slowly towards him, not making it blatantly obvious what she was doing because he could see she was shy about making a scene. Tyrion appeared at Jaime’s side.

“Judging by your expression you didn’t receive my letter many moons ago…”

“What-letter?”

Jaime asked softly, then averting his eyes to Cersei who looked annoyed by all this reunion, he knew then that she knew about these allegedly letters.

Brienne came to stand right in front of him, he had to lift his chin a little to look at her properly. Bright big blue eyes. The ones he missed so much during this past months.

Jaime didn’t know what to say, but a weight has been lifted from his soul and he felt like crying and smiling and laughing and yelling...a catharsis of emotions exploding inside of him.

She had a little smile appearing on the corner of her lips and that was all the indication he needed. In an instant his hands were cradling her face and pushing it down to meet his lips, and when they met...it was everything. He missed her smell, her presence and her whole being. He noticed she was too surprised to properly kiss him back but when he started to pull his lips away, she grabbed the collar of his armour and pushed him up for another kiss. One that made both of them forget about everything else.

They looked at each other after a while, Brienne had an easygoing smile.

"You were sad about my death, then?"

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not...I'm just surprised.”

“Me too.” Said a laughing voice near them.

They both turned their heads to see all the Starks, and Tyrion looking at them as if they were more interesting than a dragon still existing. Jaime saw Sansa Stark smile weakly, and then he looked back at Brienne noticing the way her cheeks became red.

“Shut up, brother.” He was quite embarrassed to have done that in public, but not regretting an iota.

Jaime pushed Brienne by the hand and they both wandered through the gardens around dragonpit. Their clasped hands were sweaty but it was all the best, it was all perfect. Brienne was alive and nothing could damp this feeling of being happy after so long in the darkness.

**THE END**


End file.
